Jean Grey
Known as Jean Grey, is the most popular of the X-Men who attended Bayville High. Beautiful, athletic, and smart, she seemed to not have the problems the others faced trying to fit in and be normal. But her growing powers made her extremely insecure and showed she had her own burdens to bear. And she was ultimately shunned by her former friends when revealed to be a mutant. Jean dated Duncan Matthews for the first two seasons, but later fell for Scott, who had secretly loved her from afar. Jean also has a very close father and daughter type relationship with Professor X. Appearance Personality Powers & Abilities Powers *'Telekinesis' - Jean has the ability to lift and control objects at will with her mind. Though bigger and heavier objects are more difficult for her to control though. **'Force Fields' - Jean is able to create force fields that can protect her from enemies. She can also use her force fields to push her enemies back with a force blast or create a dome around her. **'Telekinetic Flight' - Jean can levitate herself in the air using her telekinesis. *'Telepathy' - Jean has the ability to read and control minds, project her thoughts, scan locations to find a specific mind, and influence both cognitive and motor functions in others. Jean states that Professor X is much superior than her but that she was learning. **'Mind Control' - She can control the thoughts and actions of others. **'Mind Link' - Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual, as witnessed with Cyclops in Blind Alley. **'Astral Projection' - Using Cerebro, Jean projected her mind onto the Astral Plane to battle an Apocalypse-possessed Professor X. On the astral plane, her mental shield resembled a giant phoenix. Abilities *'Highly Intelligent and Athletic' History Strategy X A high school football game is taking place as the home team receives support from the students of their school, Bayville High. During the game, the home's team quarterback makes a touchdown as he falls after being tackled and has his picture taken by a red-haired girl. Duncan asks the girl, Jean if she was taking the picture for the yearbook before she reveals that she's taking it for her personal collection. While Duncan prepares to continue the game, one of his fellow jocks notices Todd Tolansky stealing people's money again. Duncan asks his couch if he and the others can be excused for a second in which the coach tells them they can go before telling them to just hustle back. Duncan departs with his friends as Jean notices. Sometime afterwards, under the bleachers Duncan lunges at Scott Summers as Jean arrives and calls for Scott's name before telling him no as he looks at her. Distracted, Scott is socked across the brow by Duncan and soon unleashes his powers unintentionally after his glasses come off. The optic blast hits Duncan which knocks him unconscious as the blast also hits a propane tank nearby an unattended snack bar. Causing an explosion and the nearby bleachers to catch on fire, which results in serious collateral damage to the field. Following the explosion and the authorities arrival, Scott is still under the bleachers as he sits with his eyes closed after losing his glasses until Jean gave them to him upon finding the two. As Jean asked if he was okay, Scott tried to explain his unintentional blast. Jean revealed that she knew he didn't mean to do it and suggested that he leave. Meanwhile, Duncan was tended to by medics and they state that he has a concussion as he doesn't remember anything about the incident. As Duncan was carried off on an ambulance cart, Jean comforts him and referred to him as a poor baby due to his injuries. The next day, at the Xavier Institute, Scott was rushing Jean out of the bathroom claiming that they were going to be late for school while she was brushing her hair. Jean told him to hold on for a second and that she was almost done. Scott exclaims that he was going to blast the door down before Jean comes out. She teasingly asking him if they were going or not, sliding a finger along his chin before walking off. As she and Scott prepared to leave, the two were halted by Prof. Charles Xavier, whom stated that it would be just for a moment. Once they were in the study, Xavier introduces them to Kurt Wagner. At first, Kurt was very shy but Xavier reassured him that he was among friends. After Scott tried to give him a handshake, Jean and Scott both expressed shock in the appearance of Kurt's blue three fingered hand. Xavier then began to discuss Scott's mistake by scowling him for using his powers in such a manner the previous night and that he must be more careful. Scott rhetorically asked what his mentor expected of him to do with such tremendous abilities. Xavier explained that he wanted all his young students to have better control and explained Scott's powers to Kurt. He claims that Scott's powers are cool as Kurt removes his hood. Jean then asks him what his special gift was as he demonstrates by teleporting across the room, impressing both Jean and Scott. Xavier tells them that Kurt will be settling in and that they will talk more tonight. Later the day, Xavier contacted Jean Grey and Cyclops telepathically while ordering them to get Nightcrawler and Toad out of the Danger Room. As they arrive, Cyclops tells Jean that he will deal with the cannons while she takes care of the tentacles. As Jean saves Nightcrawler from a tentacles by using her telekinesis, he asks her if she was an angel before Jean asked him if he was demon. Nightcrawler soon began to realize that the Danger Room was a training area and that the room was made of machines, pulling out the plug of one and causing it to attack Cyclops and Toad, convincing the latter that the X-Men are not who he should align himself with. After being saved and seeing Toad depart, Nightcrawler's upset about causing the accident as he begins to doubt himself about him not being ready to be an X-Man. He further tells Xavier that he does not belong here as he teleports away. Cyclops goes off to convince Nightcrawler to stay with the X-Men. The X-Impulse Jean was selected by Charles Xavier to accompany him in recruitment of Kitty Pryde. While traveling in the Blackbird, Jean questions why she was chosen for aiding him and not the rest of the team before Xavier explains that she could connect with the girl. Jean then asks about the other mutant signature that Cerebro picked up, the one in the foster home. Xavier clarifies the mutant's name is Lance Alvers as he tells her to keep her focus on Kitty and her parents and to let him worry about Lance. The two arrived at the girl's home, where her father rudely tells them that it's none of their business and to leave them alone as he profoundly slams the door in their faces. Jean says that next time, they should call and get hanged up on instead before Xavier explains that she would have to make direct contact with Kitty at her school. After arriving late outside for her gym class, Kitty realizes Lance's involvement after he waves at her from the rooftop before running off towards the school and bumping into Jean Grey on the way. Retreating to the school's auditorium, Kitty begins to experiment with her powers before being walked in on by Jean, whom she tried to hide from by placing the mask she practiced with in front of her face. Though Jean tried to comfort her, Kitty did not believe her initially, thinking her to be one of Riley's friends. However, Jean insisted that she was not and tried to relate to her by revealing that when she first gained her powers, which she referred to as gifts that she hated them as well and showed her that she could levitate things after she was able to levitate the mask in Kitty's hands. But, Kitty still does not believe Jean as she says that is must be a trick. Jean comes back with the fact that she knows that Kitty believes her as Jean also reveals that she could read minds, much to Kitty's discomfort as this causes her to scream at Jean to get out of her head and running away from her. After Kitty's departure, Lance threatens Jean by telling her to leave Kitty alone before he goes to pursue Kitty. Soon afterward, Jean contacts Xavier via cell phone while he's at the Social Services Building in Chicago. She tells him about Lance's reaching out to Kitty while Xavier concludes that if Lance does then they won't be able to reach her. Jean agrees as Xavier tells her that he doesn't want to lose her and to stay with it and to keep trying. Later outside, she and Xavier met up with Kitty's parents telling them that Kitty has broken into the office as her parents tell them that she has never done something like this before. Jean departs with Kitty's parents to go find her. As Lance starts to get a bit more forceful with Kitty as she struggling to get away from him, Jean Grey and Kitty's parents arrive. Originally, Kitty's father tries to stop Lance but the said mutant uses his powers to topple a bookcase on top of him. Lance, afraid of what might happen if they're caught, creates a hole in the wall via his powers as they try to talk Kitty out of going with Lance. He tells them that it's too late as she's with him now as he grips her arm and starts to drag Kitty along with him through his escape route. Things eventually escalate to the point where Lance decides to bring the whole school down to stop Kitty's parents and Jean from following them. While Lance began to take her away, Jean reminded Kitty that earlier she stated that she didn't want her powers to become a curse before stating that if she did go with Lance, they would indeed become her curse. Kitty finally realizes that Lance was wrong and dangerous after he tries to keep her from her family. After she phases her arm out of Lance's grip, Kitty runs back to her parents. Lance becomes quite furious, creating a large tremor that accidently causes the ceiling to fall in around her, then quickly leaves. Jean manages to use her telekinesis to keep the ceiling debris from collapsing around her and Kitty's parents with Xavier's help. As Kitty's parents are still grieving over the apparent loss of their daughter, Kitty phases through the rubble. After using her powers to save her family, Jean and herself, Xavier tells her that she used her gift well. Kitty hugs and apologizes to her parents as she tells her father that the X-Men want to help her and that she trusts them. Her father agrees as they all decide to talk with Professor Xavier about Kitty entering his school. Relationships Trivia Appearances Season Two Season Three Season Four Evolution comics X-Men film series }} Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:X-Men members Category:Xavier Institute instructors Category:Former Bayville Sirens members Category:Former Bayville High School students Category:Former Xavier Institute students